The invention relates generally to the field of devices used for cervical immobilization in patients having cervical spine injuries, and to methods of immobilizing using such devices. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of such devices having structural support means attached to the patient's torso which immobilize a halo ring directly affixed to the skull of the patient, such that the patient's head is immobile relative to the torso. Even more specifically, the invention relates to a particular structure and method of use whereby such immobilization is accomplished by attachment of the structural support means to the bed itself as well as to the patient's torso.
For many years physicians have utilized halo fixator devices to treat cervical spine injuries. In general, the device consists of an annular metal halo which surrounds the patient's head and is attached by a number of pins directly to the skull. This halo is then fixedly attached to support means consisting of a number of cross members, anterior and posterior uprights or rod members. These support means are then attached to the torso of the patient, by a body cast or by a lightweight, adjustable vest of plastic or similar material. With the device in place and all components rigidly attached, the patient's head is immobilized relative to the patient's torso so that no cervical spine movement is possible. The vest is usually constructed to have an anterior and a posterior section which encase the patient and are joined by straps or other fastening means. The support means are usually two anterior and two posterior rods which are secured to the vest by fastening brackets, plus two cross member rods running laterally between each set of posterior and anterior rods. The halo is connected to the cross members.
In many instances the patient is required to remain in bed for long periods of time. Because of this period of forced immobility, and also because the patient frequently has loss of sensation due to the injuries sustained, the patient cannot shift or adjust body position and it is very common for the patient to develop pressure sores on the posterior side of the body. To minimize the development of pressure sores the patient should have cushioned posterior support with few areas of relatively hard surface or increased pressure points. The shift from body casts to lightweight vests has helped in this regard, but the posterior section of the vest is still a major source of pressure points causing the development of sores on the patient, since the vest is positioned between the bed itself and the patient, with the patient's body weight pushing continually down onto the vest.
The invention alleviates this problem by providing a device and method for immobilizing the patient's head relative to the torso which does not incorporate the posterior section of the vest. The patient therefore rests directly on the bed surface and any pressure points which would be caused by the use of a vest are removed. The anterior portion of the vest and the standard support means are still utilized to rigidly fix the halo in place, so that once the patient is no longer required to remain horizontal, the posterior section of the vest can be attached to the support means already in place. This is accomplished by providing means to attach the posterior support rods directly to the frame of the bed, while the anterior support rods are attached to the anterior section of the vest in the usual manner.
It is an object of this invention to provide a halo fixation device and method of use utilizing a two part vest, where the support means for immobilizing the patient's head relative to the patient's torso are attached directly to the frame of the bed such that the posterior portion of the vest is not required, while further allowing the support means to be detached from the bed frame and attached to the posterior portion of the vest if needed.